The Great Hall's Reaction and a Few Bets
by kaymarfar
Summary: Someone sent me a drabble request to The Great Hall's reaction to Jily so I did it. Enjoy!


_**Hi guys, someone on my tumblr requested that I do a drabble on The Great Hall reacting to Jily so I did. ENJOY! (Hopefully.)**_

_**I also don't own any of this and all the jazz. Just borrowed the characters that good ol JK created.**_

"Have you told the boys yet?" Lily asked James biting her lip nervously outside of the Great Hall.

"Not yet, I haven't gotten the chance. I was too busy adjusting the prefect schedule because Gideon had to change his time, _again_." James said shaking his head. "Why are you nervous?" He asked nudging her.

"Well, a little. I know they saw this coming but _still. _Just imagine Sirius," she said smiling at the end. "They probably have a bet going."

James laughed. "I'd be surprised if they didn't. I bet Marlene and Alice are in on it too."

Lily laughed. "Probably. I bet Marlene will win the bet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because I think Sirius will," he said grinning back mischievously.

"How about a bet of our own then?" Lily replied grinning.

"You're on. 5 galleons on Sirius for me and 5 on Marlene for you." He offered his hand.

Lily eyed his hand suspiciously. "What does the loser have to do?"

James placed a hand over his heart and mocked being offended. "Lillian! I am _shocked-"_

_"_Shove it Potter, with your bets there is _always_ a consequence for the loser."

He grinned and ruffled her hair playfully. _"_You know me so well."

"What is it?" Lily asked with a hint of fear.

James placed a hand on his chin, mocking deep thought. "Hmm..._well_ I did have a _little _something in mind."

Lily gave him an impatient look. "At this rate by the time you tell me I'll have grey hair!"

"Alright, alright. The loser has to run around in their undergarments flapping their wings like mad."

"What?! No way! You're mad!"

He pouted. "What do you have in mind then?"

Lily thought for a moment then smiled. "The loser has to wear a t-shirt with the word "Loser" on it for a whole week, including class."

"Not bad but I still like mine better."

"That's never going to happen James."

"You ruin everything," he said pouting.

"Fine, I'll just go then," Lily said turning to go back up to the Gryffindor tower.

He grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't! It took me this long to get you and I'm not going to just let you walk away now!" He said with a smile.

She laughed. "You're so desperate."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I like to call it _romantic_. Now are we going to walk in there or not!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Yes."

He offered her his hand. "Ready?"

She grabbed it and looked into his eyes. "Ready."

Lily held her breath as they walked through the door. She expected everyone to drop their forks, stop talking and just stare then gossip and whispers to ensue.

That kind of happened.

They walked through the door, some noticed right away then nudged their friends to look. By the time the couple took three steps everyone was looking, pointing and whispering. No one dropped their forks. Lily was almost disappointed. Almost.

Lily stopped for a moment out of embarrassment. Sure people looked at her but never so many at once, pointing, staring and whispering. Was she supposed to ignore it? Acknowledge it? And if she acknowledged it was she supposed to feel this embarrassed or look smug or...?

James looked at her concerned and she snapped out of it. Lily squeezed her hand, walked with her head held high while was fighting a blush. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James practically strutting.

Then Marlene saw them nudged Sirius with the biggest smile Lily had ever seen. Ever. Then stood up and shouted in Sirius' face "OI LOOK WHO WON THE BET BLACK! I WON! THAT'S RIGHT!"

Sirius stood up outraged. "_NO!_ I WON!"

"NOPE YOU SAID LATE WEEK MORNING THIS WEEK, I SAID _EARLY _WEEK MORNING THIS WEEK!"

"NO! I _SAID_-"

Remus stood up from Marlene's other side and stood between them. "Actually, I won. I specifically said _Tuesday morning _of this week."

James and Lily finally reached the table to sit down and watched from close up, amused.

"NO-" Sirius and Marlene shouted in unison.

Alice stood up, "Actually, none of you won. Peter was the most precise. He said Tuesday, breakfast, before 9am and it's..." Alice looked at her wrist watch. "8:57am."

"WHAT!?" James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene and Remus shouted.

Peter was smugly buttering his toast, looked them all in the eye and took a bite from his toast. "Cough it up. You all owe me 5 galleons. _Each."_

Sirius, Marlene and Remus were all about to argue but Alice cut them off before they could start. "Ah! He won fair and square." She rummaged through her bag, then pulled out 5 galleons and handed them to Peter. "Here you go Peter."

The still standing Sirius, Marlene and Remus finally sat down. Remus, then Marlene and a grumbling Sirius.

As the three rummaged for their money Lily turned to James and whispered, "Does this mean we both need "Loser" t-shirts for a week?"

_**Hope that you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
